Jealousy
by SparkyLungs
Summary: Edward's been getting more popular around central, and Roy's getting jealous. How will Roy react when he finds out that he might have feelings for the boy? Roy x Ed
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since the Elric brothers got their bodies back. To Roy's surprise, Ed still stayed in the military. Roy figured it was because he had nothing better to do. After all, his whole life's ambition was finally fulfilled. What else did he plan on doing? Though, that wasn't the only thing the flame alchemist found surprising. Ed was slowly growing very popular in central. The boy was now a very mature man. He had grown significantly since he got his body back, and he was becoming the recent center of attention with all the girls. Roy hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Although, he wasn't sure of what. Was he jealous that all the girls had clung to Ed instead of him? Or was it the fact that Roy felt out of reach with the younger man anymore? Maybe he wanted the boy just as much as those girls.

Roy remembers when he first realized that the boy was becoming popular in central. It was rather early in the morning and Roy was on his way to work. Walking towards the gates, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the park to the west, a certain blond was standing a few feet away, a girl standing before him. She was petite and looked very shy. Roy could hardly make out what she was saying, but he was sure she was confessing her love for him. After all, many girls have done the same to Roy before so he knew what a confession looked like. After a few moments passed, Ed replied and girl started crying. 'He must have turned her down,' Roy thought. He felt somehow relieved but quickly shook that thought from his head.

It wasn't only that incident that made Roy believe that Ed was becoming popular. There were many cases just like that one where girls had confessed to Ed. Some were during the day, when they came to the military building to ask him out. Others were when they caught him just getting off work. It was beginning to become a regular occurrence with the young blond. Roy would see this happening at least once a week and he was getting fed up with it. The only strange thing was, it seemed that Ed had always turned all of them down. If he had accepted a girl, Roy had certainly never seen it. Roy just couldn't understand why he cared so much about the boy and his love affairs.

With a sigh, Roy placed his head in his hands, his elbows placed firmly on the wooden desk.

Just then, as if on cue, Edward burst through the doors of the office, making the colonel slightly jump. "Heh, looks like someone was sleeping on the job," Ed sneered, hanging his jacket on the rack and plopping down on the black leather couch.

"What do you want now, Fullmetal?" Roy said, more angrily than intended.

Ignoring the obvious annoyance in mustang's voice, Ed flashed a small smile. "I was wondering if you there were any missions that you could give me?"

"What, you aren't busy enough already?" Roy spat. 'With all those girls hanging around you, I would assume your schedule would be all filled up...'

"What would I be busy with?" Edward questioned.

Roy gritted his teeth, looking away, "Nothing." Ed responded by giving him a curious glance. Roy started flipping through a stack of papers. Finally, he tugged a small packet from the piles, holding it out in the direction of the younger man, "Here." Ed made his way from the couch to the desk, taking the papers in his hands and began reading.

It was a mission for a more advanced military personal. It required a state alchemist (one or more) to travel to an outlining town to capture a band of fugitives that were believed to be hiding there. It was said that the gang could range anywhere from five to ten people. They had been going around terrorizing towns and targeting anyone in the military. The mission was pretty clear. Capture them - Dead or alive. The mission obviously called for more than one person, so Ed questioned why the damn colonel was going to send Ed without any back up. As great of an alchemist as he believed himself to be, he knew that it would be extremely difficult by himself.

"Doesn't this seem a little... dangerous?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, but you're the all-mighty Fullmetal Alchemist," Roy said, sarcasm coating every word. "You can handle it."

"What's got you in a shitty mood?" The blond furrowed his brows. "What, did your girlfriend dump you? I can see why. Good luck finding someone to date you with _that_ personality," Ed smirked, knowing his comment was going to get a reaction out of the flame alchemist.

"Mind your damn business," Roy snapped.

Ed stared at him in shock. Roy had never been so angry about a harmless, teasing comment. Did he hit a sore spot? Ed thought briefly about apologizing but decided against it, seeing how the colonel was being just as much of an ass.

"Do you want the mission or not? If so, take it and get out."

"Bastard," Edward growled under his breath. Stuffing the document papers in his pockets, he turned and headed out of the colonel's office. The door slammed with a loud thud that nearly shook the floor.

Storming through the halls, Ed mumbled profanities under his breath about a certain raven-haired man. Almost out the doors of central, Ed realized he had forgotten his coat. He sighed, not wanting to go back. Taking a glance out at the light snow that had began to fall, he sucked up his pride and walked back to the colonel's office. He didn't want to freeze walking back to his house.

'I can't believe this. I know he's going to laugh at me. Or worse, he'll yell,' Ed thought to himself. 'Really though, I don't even know why he was mad at me.'

As Ed neared Roy's office, he passed Havoc. He was still working away at some papers that Roy probably forced on him. Havoc noticed the boy and smiled. "Evenin', Ed."

Smiling back, Ed replied with a single, "Hey."

"What brings you back here?" He leaned back in his chair casually.

"I forgot my coat," Ed said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Havoc just smirked and went back to work. Ed took the final few steps to the doors leading to the flame alchemist's personal office. Stopping in front of the large wooden doors, he realized that they were open just a crack. Taking this as an invitation not to knock, he grabbed the door handle. Before he pushed it open, he stopped himself, hearing voices on the other side of the door. He strained his ears to listen.

"Why are you in a bad mood, sir?"

"I'm not..." Roy stated weakly, giving away his current facade.

"Does it have something to do with Edward Elric?" Riza was as perceptive as ever. There was a long pause and then an exasperated sigh by the flame alchemist.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Whenever I see his face, I just... I get so angry," Roy said, frustrated. Ed's eyes widened at the sudden confession. "He's been nothing but a burden these past couple weeks."

"You're not making sense, sir,' Riza pressed.

"He's driving me mad!" The sudden anger in Roy's voice made Ed flinch. "I can't stand to be in the same room with him anymore. Whenever I'm near him, I get angry and frustrated and I don't know why. I don't know how much longer I can take this," Roy finished, letting out yet another sigh.

Ed's hand released the handle and fell to his side. He balled his hands into fists, softly shaking. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or sadness. Havoc noticed this and rushed to Ed's side.

"Hey, Ed! Hey!" Havoc nearly shouted, panic rising. He tried to help, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ed, what's the matter?"

"I-It's nothing," Ed whispered.

"What do you mean it's nothing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He spoke with more confidence in his voice. "I'll be back in a couple weeks." Ed started to walk away, but stopped before he turned the corner. Turning his head, he gave Havoc a weak smile. "Bye, Havoc." Waving, he set off again without bothering to get his coat.

"That was weird..." Havoc sighed, walking back to his desk.

Only a minute passed before the wooden doors to Roy's office burst open. Havoc jumped back, visibly in shock. Glancing at the frightened man, Roy spoke up. "Who were you talking to?"

"E-edward was just here," Havoc stuttered, bracing himself from the colonel.

"Ed was?" Roy cursed under his breath. "Why?"

"He said he forgot his coat," Havoc began. Roy looked back through his office doors. Sure enough, the boy's coat hung on the rack.

Jean continued, "But he kinda just stood in front of your door for a minute or two. Not sure why," He shrugged, "But he seemed really upset about something," Havoc smirked up at the flame alchemist. "He must have been eavesdropping. Did you say something mean again?" Havoc pouted, obviously mocking the colonel.

"Dammit!" The outburst startled both lieutenants. Roy turned, walked back into his office, and slammed the door.

"What's got him in a shitty mood?" Havoc droned. Riza just shrugged.

/

Ed ran through the snowy streets. His lungs stung from the cold air that whipped across his face. As he ran, his body betrayed him as he began to get fatigued. It was the weather. Ed was grateful that he no longer had automail to bring him heightened pain in severe weather. Bur right now, he wanted nothing more than to wrap a large blanket around him and sit in front of a fire. His muscles began to scream at him; his body begging for warmth. He began to regret not grabbing his coat. The only thing that protected him from the cold was a long sleeved white button-up and his usual leather pants and boots.

When he burst through the doors of his house, he ran as fast as he could to the study. In the study there were mountains of books, a nice desk, and a large fire place. Walking over to the fireplace, he began to throw logs into it. He fumbled to find a match.

"If Roy was here, I'm sure he could light this right away. At least the damn bastard has one useful trait," Ed growled, searching the drawers. Finally finding a match, he threw it into the fireplace and sat in front of it. Sighing, he drew his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

It got lonely in the big house of his. No one to greet him when he got home, no one to say goodnight to, and no one to comfort him. Al was off in Risenbool, staying with Winry and Pinako. If ed wanted to, he knew Al was just a call away. But Ed didn't want to disturb him. Al had always loved Winry and now that he finally got his body back, he was trying to 'woo' her, as Ed put it. Ed chuckled to himself at the thought. He never wanted anything more than his brother's happiness. No matter what, he would make sure that Al was happy. It's the least he could do, he thought to himself. After all, he was the one who put him in that metal body.

Ed clutched his legs tighter. Being alone was worse when his mind began to wander. Lately, his thoughts consisted almost entirely of his superior, Roy Mustang. It wasn't intentional, but he began to notice everything the older man did. The way he would walk with confidence, the sway of his hair in the snowy breeze, and that smirk. Ed wasn't sure what he felt. It was peculiar that he'd never noticed these things about him before. He thought it might be because he was older, and older people noticed things like that. The memory of what happened earlier that day flashed in his mind. What had he done that made the flame alchemist so upset? It couldn't have just been that one teasing comment. No, it seemed that Roy had been holding all his anger at the younger one inside, and it finally burst out of him. It was unsettling to Ed. He promised himself that once the mission was complete, he was going to apologize to Roy properly.

After a few more minutes of sitting in front of the fire, Ed sighed, pulling himself off the ground. He couldn't sit around moping all night. Ed put the fire out, and went to his room to get some well needed sleep. He was going to head out tomorrow. The sooner he completed the mission, the sooner he could get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy stormed through the halls of the Military hospital, never sparing a second glance at anyone in his way. He was angry, frustrated, but most of all, scared. Though the only emotion that was visible to anyone but himself was aggression. It was rare to see him acting so rashly, but everyone knew better than to try to reason with him. The reason Roy was so frustrated had to do entirely with the younger blond alchemist. It had been two weeks since Ed left to complete the mission, and Roy was looking forward to seeing him. He wanted to set things right. He was sure Ed had heard him talking to Hawkeye that one night, and wanted to explain to the blond that he didn't mean it.

After that incident, he talked with Hawkeye again. Roy was sure that she would always have the answer. But after he explained how frustrated and jealous the blond always made him, Riza gave him a pretty unexpected reason to his strange emotions. She told him that he was probably smitten with him, and the jealousy sprung from seeing him with other girls. Roy spent those two weeks in mental agony, trying to figure out for himself if he was truly infatuated with the boy. Finally coming to the conclusion that he must like the boy, even if it's only a little, he swore he would never say anything to him about it. Ed would be repulsed, disgusted, and try to avoid him from then onward. Roy didn't want to take that chance. Although, he pretty much drove the boy away after what he said two weeks ago.

He finally came to a stop in front of a white door. Without regard for anything but his current worry, he burst through it without a single knock. He came face to face with the sleeping blond. Silently he walked over to the bed and sat in the chair beside it, sighing. Looking down at the boy, he winced, taking in the sight before him. Ed's injuries were very evident. He clearly wasn't used to a flesh arm, because it took the brunt of the blow. It was a in blue sling, wrapped in white bandages. Not only that, but his other arm harbored many cuts and bruises. His face, thank goodness, was only mildly injured, with a few cuts here and there. Roy tried not to think about how badly beat up the rest of him must be.

Roy came to the conclusion that it was his fault for giving him such an impossible mission. He had nothing but envious thoughts on his mind and gave it to him on impulse. Roy was struck with horrible anger and jealousy, which drove him to think he was mad at the Fullmetal, therefore giving him a near impossible task. And now, because of Roy's childishness, Ed was in the hospital. The blond was always known to be careless, but this was too much.

'It's all my fault...' He gritted his teeth and placed his head in his hands, raking his hair through his fingers. Roy didn't deserve to be next to Ed, not as a friend or a lover. At least, that's what he thought.

/+

Ed awoke to strange voices. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room, seeing nothing but white walls and a window to his right. Trying to focus his eyes, he saw new snow slowly falling from beyond the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"What happened? How bad are his injuries?"

Ed strained to listen. 'Roy?' He turned to his left, trying to find the source of the familiar angry voice. But when he turned all he saw was a curtain with two silhouettes behind it.

"Apparently he was found passed out in an alley somewhere in Dublith. A man brought him to a nearby hospital, but he was transported here to the central hospital because he needed extra care," A woman explained. Ed heard the flipping of papers. "As for his injuries," She began, "His right arm is broken in two different places. There was a large cut on his lower left abdomen that required numerous stitches. His chest and arms received slight damage and bruising, as well as his face," The nurse finished. "What he needs is a lot of rest so he can recover. Does he live with his family? He'll need someone to take care of him for a little while. He'll have a difficult time moving."

"No, his family's not here," Roy said.

"Is there anyone that could keep an eye on him or help him in the next few months?"

After a long pause, Roy spoke, "I can. I'm his superior, so I'll do it."

Ed's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. The famous flame alchemist taking care of someone other than himself? Let alone, Edward. Roy despised him, Ed thought. Why would he force himself to care for the younger one? Trying to prop himself up in a sitting position he let out a rather large groan, gripping his lower left abdomen. Almost instantly, the curtain was pushed aside, and there stood Roy Mustang, looking very troubled.

"Shit..." He whispered. Ed could have sworn all the blood drained from his face, wearing an expression of absolute dread.

"Well, it looks like you're alive and well," the nurse from earlier smiled as she walked towards the door. "I'll go get your discharge papers." With that, she walked out the door.

Roy walked over beside the bed, looking down at the younger. His face was almost troubled.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Ed spat.

"A certain subordinate of mine happens to almost get himself killed. I had to at least make sure he's okay," Roy smirked.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now." A long silence hung in the air. Ed's gaze was fixated on the ground. Roy was watching the boy very closely.

"Ed," He whispered. "That night, the one before you left... I know you heard me talking to Hawkeye. About what I said-"

"I don't care."

"But Ed-"

"I said I don't care!" He whipped his head around to stare at the colonel. "You can leave now."

"I can't. You need help and I'll be looking after you."

"I don't need your damn help!" Ed yelled, slamming his fist on the mattress. What the hell was Roy's problem? You can't just confess an undying hate for someone, knowing they heard you, and try to patch it up with a little apology. Ed was angry. Everything the raven haired man did made him frustrated. He grew angry at the thought that Roy must detest him. What part of the blond made the older alchemist miserable? What could he fix? He bit back tears and turned his face away.

Roy deserved every word the boy was throwing at him. After all, he had said some terrible things. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the younger man in his arms. To whisper to him that he was sorry and that everything's going to be alright now. That he didn't mean anything he said. And that, he might actually... like him. He couldn't though. He was convinced that Ed didn't feel the same. All the animosity that was shown to the superior was evidence.

The nurse walked in with a cheerful grin on her face, heading towards Ed's bead, a clipboard in hand. She gave the clipboard to Ed, "Sign here and you can be on your way." She chimed, happily. Ed took the clipboard, signed it, and handed it back to the nurse. She stuck the clipboard in a slot at the end of the bed. Walking to the corner of the room she pulled a wheelchair from a cupboard and placed it in front of Ed's bed, beckoning him to get on the chair. She grabbed his hand and helped into the chair.

"Uhhhg," Ed clenched his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut. He finally sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. The nurse began to push the wheelchair out of the room and down the halls. Silence hung in the air as he was wheeled to the hospital exit.

"Quit following us, you bastard," Edward said, glancing behind the nurse as she still pushed him.

"I'm going to look after you. You don't have a choice in the matter."

Even though he couldn't see him, Ed knew the colonel was smirking. He gripped the chair's handles, about to make another outburst.

"Alright, Mr. Elric," The nurse began, stopping in front of two large doors that led outside. "I can't go any further from here. Your caretaker will have to escort you home. If you have trouble with anything else, please let us know," She explained, helping him out of the chair.

Furrowing his brows, Ed let her help him. He wasn't good with letting others aid him. He was independent and he wanted everyone to know that. So, letting the colonel help him was the last thing he wanted. Growling under his breath, Ed finally stood up on his own. The nurse smiled and walked away, taking the chair with her. Ed straightened himself before taking a step forward. His legs gave away underneath him and he almost fell straight to the ground if it wasn't for a pair of large hands that caught him. He looked up to see a smirking flame alchemist.

"You obviously won't make it a foot without me, Ed." Roy cooed. He briefly let go of the blond's hands to stand in front of him, hunched over. "C'mon, get on."

"Are you shitting me? There's no way I'm doing that. I'm not a kid anymore," Ed turned his head away, a faint pink covering his cheeks.

"We both know you won't even make it out of the parking lot without me. Now, f you don't get on my back, I'll carry you bridal style. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" Roy smirked. Knowing when he lost, Ed climbed onto Roy's back. Roy stood up straight, holding tightly to the younger's legs and walked out of the hospital. "Now, was that so bad?" He pouted.

"Bastard," Ed mumbled softly into the back of Roy's neck, which unintentionally sent a shiver down Roy's spine.

The raven haired man bit his lip, trying to forget how close he was to the younger man. Even in the snowy night, Roy's temperature rose considerably. The warm breath that coated his neck and the strong arms that hung around his chest were beginning to drive him insane. Roy was an impatient person. When he saw someone caught his eye, he would take them home that very same night. The moment he realized that he might actually have feelings for the blond, all those thoughts came rushing to his head. Thoughts of what he could do to him, how he could touch him. Oh, how Roy wanted to touch him. Being this close to him and not being able to touch him was torture.

The way he felt about Ed was strange, though. It wasn't just pure lust. Sure he wanted to touch him, but it was more than that. Roy never felt this way about another person before. He became jealous when he thought Ed might like someone else. He wanted to keep him all to himself and never let him out again. He was scared of how he'd become this way, falling so hard for another. It really just came out of nowhere and he didn't know how to handle it. It was even worse because he was sure that Ed hated his guts. Roy mentally cringed, thinking back to that night. He never meant them in that way. He was just so upset that the blond had made him feel so many different emotions. Roy didn't know that the reason he was feeling that was because he was in love with the younger man.

It was a long walk through the parking lot to his car, and the blond was being strangely quiet. Finally, Roy neared his black car and walked over to the passenger side, opening to the door. "Ed," Roy whispered, turning his head slightly. The blond alchemist was fast asleep, his golden bangs covering his face. Roy make-shifted his body to plant Ed safely into the seat of the car. He buckled the boy's seat belt and closed the door. He walked over to his side of the car and got in. Roy turned his head to look at the sleeping blond. His face was beautiful when he slept. Roy brushed his bangs out of his face, letting his fingers rest on his cheek for a few seconds before quickly pulling away. Sighing, Roy started the car and headed towards his house.

/

Roy carried the boy inside the house, walking up the stairs to the guest room. Carefully, he laid the boy on the large, king-sized bed. Ed shifted in his sleep, trying to find warmth from himself somehow. Roy walked over to the closet to retrieve another blanket. He delicately laid it across the smaller man, watching as Ed snuggled into the comforter. Through all the cuts and bruises, Ed's face appeared content and somehow, happy. Roy couldn't look away. He was beautiful. Through all the cuts and bruises that covered the pale face, he still looked happy while he slept. Roy wanted to reach out and touch him, just to feel his skin against his fingers one more time. He gritted his teeth and restrained himself.

Roy left the room to go downstairs and get water from the kitchen. After getting a glass, he walked back to the guest room and set the water on the nightstand next to the bed Ed was currently sleeping in. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, Roy sat and watched the boy. He stared at the bruises and the cuts. He couldn't rid himself of an overwhelming guilt that built up. He had convinced himself that it was his fault that Ed was so beat up. Roy balled his hands into fists, frustrated. Closing his eyes, Roy rested his forehead on the bed where Ed slept. "I'm sorry, Ed."


End file.
